Holter Graham
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, film producer, voice-over narrator, film editor | spouse = Neela Vaswani | yearsactive = 1986–present | website = www.holtergraham.com }} Holter Ford Graham (born February 11, 1972) is an American actor and voice actor from Baltimore, Maryland. He appeared in his first film, Stephen King’s Maximum Overdrive, at age thirteen. He is best known for his film work in the original John Waters’s Hairspray; the Oscar-nominated Fly Away Home; Six Ways to Sunday; Spin the Bottle; and Offspring, as well as his television work on Damages, Rescue Me, Law & Order, Army Wives, and New York Undercover. From 2008 – 2010, Graham was the co-host of Planet Green’s groundbreaking environmental program, Wasted.Holter Graham on Sustainability at Knox." Press release. Knox College. October 19, 2009. Accessed 8/13 Since 2000, he has been the voice of HBO, and has narrated over 150 audio books, winning dozens of awards for his work.Resume." HolterGraham.com. (current) Accessed 8/13 Graham has a Bachelor of Arts and Master of Fine Arts in Creative Writing, and is a certified auto and motorcycle mechanic.Pollak,Lisa. "That's What Friends Is For." Baltimore Sun. September 17, 1996. Accessed 8/13 He is a serving officer in the performer’s and broadcaster’s union SAG-AFTRA, over the years holding positions of Local and National Board Member, National Vice President, Local Vice President and Local President for New York.Five Questions for AFTRA National VP Holter Graham about the AFTRA-AMPTP Negotiations." SomeAudioGuy.Blogspot.com. July 4, 2008. Accessed 8/13AFTRA New York Local Members Elect Officers, Local and National Board Members." AFTRA.org. June 2, 2009. Accessed 8/13AFTRANY Election Results." AFTRA.org. May 26, 2011. Accessed 8/13 He was a member of the G1, the bi-union group that designed the AFTRA and SAG merger of 2012.October Flash! AFTRA National VP Holter Graham Makes the Case for One New Union." AFTRA.org. October 7, 2010. Accessed 8/13 Graham’s wife is his college sweetheart, the award-winning author, professor, and education activist Neela Vaswani.Neela Vaswani '96 (English)." Creative Thought Matters. Skidmore College. 2011. Accessed 8/13 In 2010, he was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia and had a successful bone marrow transplant. Filmography Films *''Joy Ride'' (2017) – Rick *''Offspring'' (2009) – Manetti *''Resurrection, Glen Canyon and a New Vision for the American West'' (2009) – Narrator *''The Diversion'' (2005) – Driver *''The Acting Class'' (2000) – Self *''Trifling with Fate'' (2000) – David *''Spin the Bottle'' (2000) – Jonah *''The Curse'' (1999) – Spencer *''Six Ways to Sunday'' (1997) – Madden *''Fly Away Home'' (1996) – Barry Stickland *''Cry-Baby'' (1990) – Strip Poker No. 2 *''Two Evil Eyes'' (1990) – Christian (as Holter Ford Graham) *''Hairspray'' (1988) – I.Q. *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) – Deke Keller Television *''Army Wives **"Onward Christian Soldier" (2009) – Coach Don Whitty **"Disengagement" (2009) – Coach Don Whitty *''Damages'' **"Hey! Mr. Pibb!" (2009) – Bartender *''Wa$ted!'' (2008 to 2010) – co-host *''As the World Turns'' **"Episode #1.13186" (2008) – Manny *''Rescue Me'' **"Retards" (2006) – Bartender *''Thrill Zone'' **"Arctic Void" (2005) – Narrator *''New York Undercover'' **"Smack Is Back" (1996) – Donnie *''Law & Order'' **"Guardian" (1995) – Erik Hanson *''Swans Crossing'' ** "Episode #1.31" (1992) TV episode – Billy Gunn ** "Episode #1.44" (1992) TV episode – Billy Gunn ** "Episode #1.45" (1992) TV episode – Billy Gunn ** "Episode #1.46" (1992) TV episode – Billy Gunn Video games *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (2013) – The Local Population *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) – Additional Voices *''Red Dead Redemption'' (2010) – Sam Odessa, Drunk Man *''Manhunt 2'' (2007) – Leo Kasper *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' (2005) – Bikers, Forellis (Uncredited) *''The Warriors'' (2005) – Vance, Tracer, Goober, Bull, Gus *''CT Special Forces: Fire for Effect'' (2005) – Stealth Owl *'' Halo 2'' (2004) as the scary weepy voice in the soundtrack mausoleum suite following research interview and the code breaking in 2015 Audiobooks In this section, the date of publication of the audiobook, not the original work, is shown. * Fire and Fury: Inside the Trump White House (2018) * "Nevernight: The Nevernight Chronicle, Book 1" (2017) * Born on the Fourth of July (2016) * The Revenant (2015) * Instinct (Chronicles of Nick) (2015) * '' Dragonbane'' (2015) * '' The Highway'' (2013) * Feature (2013) * Flat Water Tuesday (2013) * Long Shot (2013) * The Bourne Imperative (2013) * The Yellow Birds (2013) * The Long Valley (2012) * Canada (2012) * 500 Days: Secrets and Lies in the Terror Wars (2012) * The End of Illness (2012) * The Art of Fielding (2012) * Inferno (Chronicles of Nick) (2012) * Time Untime (Dark Hunger Book 21) (2012) *''No Easy Day: The Firsthand Account of the Mission That Killed Osama Bin Laden'' (2012) *''Satori'' (2012) * Jack Kennedy: Elusive Hero (2011) *''Back of Beyond'' (2011) *''Infamous''(Chronicles of Nick)(2012) *''The Gentlemen's Hour: A Novel (2011)'' * InVincible ''(Chronicles of Nick) (2011) *Halo: Cryptum'' (Forerunner Saga series) (2011) *''Christine'' (2010) *''Halo: Evolutions'' (2010) *''No Mercy'' (Dark-Hunter series) (2010) * Infinity (Chronicles of Nick) (2010) *''UR'' (2010) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2009) *''Hit Hard'' (2009) *''The Last Light of the Sun'' (2009) *''Vanished'' (2009) *''Acheron'' (Dark-Hunter series) (2008) *''The Bodies Left Behind'' (2008) *''Dear John'' (2008) *''High Crimes: The Fate of Everest in an Age of Greed'' (2008) *''Island: Escape'' (2008) *''Just After Sunset'' (2008) – the stories "Willa", "The Cat from Hell", and "N." *''No Limits: The Will to Succeed'' (2008) *''The Resurrectionist'' (2008) *''War and Decision: Inside the Pentagon at the Dawn of the War on Terrorism'' (2008) *''The Choice'' (2007) *''The Fourth Order'' (2007) *''Island: Shipwreck'' (2007) *''Island: Survival'' (2007) *''Schulz and Peanuts'' (2007) *''Dragon Fire'' (2006) *''The Husband'' (2006) *''Rebound Rules'' (2006) *''The Serial Killers Club '' (2006) *''Alibi: A Novel'' (2005) *''The City of Falling Angels'' (2005) *''One L'' (2005) *''Visits from the Drowned Girl'' (2004) Producer *''The Diversion'' (2005) Editor *''The Diversion'' (2005) References External links * Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male child actors Category:American editors Category:American male film actors Category:American film producers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Baltimore Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts alumni Category:Skidmore College alumni